1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method and apparatus for device-to-device (D2D).
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a sharp increase in the number and variety of communication devices such as smart devices, sensor devices, and similar devices, the amount of communication traffic using such devices is simultaneously undergoing an exponential increase. However, the ability of frequency and spectrum resources currently available for wireless communications by such devices is reaching its limits. As such, as frequency resources are allocated to handle an ever increasing amount of communication traffic, the available communications frequencies are becoming considerably congested. Certain attempts are being made in various forms to enhance frequency efficiency in the frequency bands currently being used. For example, approaches such as multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) communication, high-order modulation, and the like, attempt to use frequency bands as efficiently as possible. However, such attempts have substantially reached their theoretical limits. Also, despite efforts in pursuit of using new broad band frequency resources in bands in the tens of gigahertz (GHz), applying such broad band frequency resources may face difficulties of requiring a short transmission distance, and similar issues, due to severe path loss as such signals attenuate rapidly with increasing distance.